<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding Warmth in the Echo Isles by Vandera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278404">Finding Warmth in the Echo Isles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandera/pseuds/Vandera'>Vandera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandera/pseuds/Vandera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin visits the Echo Isles and finds more than what he was looking for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anduin Wrynn/Zekhan, Tyrathan Khort/Vol'jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding Warmth in the Echo Isles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter had settled into Stormwind, and the cold air made Anduin’s bones hurt, a lot. He longed for the warm sunshine. It always seemed to make him feel better.</p>
<p>Vol’jin had invited Anduin to the Echo Isles for a visit. The Warchief stated in his letter that he often took breaks in the Echo Isles to escape Orgrimmar and the constant pressures of being Warchief. He also mentioned that the weather was sunny and warm there.</p>
<p>Greymane and others had tried to discourage Anduin from going, stating that it had to be a trap. Anduin did not think it was. Vol’jin had assured Anduin’s safety. Anduin’s past dealings with the Warchief led him to believe that Vol’jin was being truthful.</p>
<p>When Anduin arrived at the Echo Isles, he was greeted not only by Warchief Vol’jin, but also his mate, Tyrathan Khort. Anduin had met the hunter before, several times. Vol’jin often brought his mate along on diplomatic meetings. </p>
<p>“Zekhan,” said Vol’jin as he gestured at a nearby troll. “He will be ya personal guard while ya be here.”</p>
<p>Zekhan approached. Anduin guessed that the troll was close to his age, or maybe a year or two older. Wide-eyed, the troll glanced at Anduin and then back at Vol’jin. He nodded nervously.</p>
<p>“Keep da king out of trouble,” ordered Vol’jin to Zekhan. “We all know how much trouble humans can be,” he added as he nodded his head at Tyrathan.</p>
<p>“Excuse me,” said Tyrathan as he crossed his arms. “You’re the one whose life I’m constantly having to save from trouble.”</p>
<p>“And den I have to rescue ya from trouble,” teased Vol’jin as he grinned at Tyrathan.</p>
<p>“I only get into trouble saving your big blue butt,” argued Tyrathan.</p>
<p>“I wonder if Vanira has finished training her students,” said Vol’jin as he turned and walked away.</p>
<p>“You’re not getting out of this conversation that easily,” said Tyrathan as he followed Vol’jin. “Get back here.”</p>
<p>“Do they always argue like that?” Anduin asked Zekhan.</p>
<p>“Dey not be arguin’,” said Zekhan as he shook his head. “Dey be flirtin’.”<br/>———————————————————————————————————————<br/>After a couple of days in the Echo Isles, Anduin started feeling better. The warmth here eased the ache in his bones. Today, he was taking a walk on the beach. Zekhan accompanied him.</p>
<p>Anduin enjoyed the troll’s company. Zekhan was nice and polite to Anduin, and occasionally acted nervous around Anduin. Not to mention that the troll was handsome too.</p>
<p>“That looks like fun,” said Anduin as he pointed to some young trolls who were surfing.</p>
<p>“It is,” said Zekhan.</p>
<p>“Do you know how to surf?” Anduin asked.</p>
<p>“Aye,” nodded Zekhan.</p>
<p>“Can you teach me?” Anduin asked.</p>
<p>“I...uh...I not be sure if dat be allowed,” mumbled Zekhan.</p>
<p>Anduin frowned with disappointment. Nowadays, he rarely got to do anything fun. Then he noticed Vol’jin and Tyrathan walking towards them. </p>
<p>“Well, we can find out now,” said Anduin.</p>
<p>Zekhan looked confused for a second and then noticed the Warchief approaching. He stood up straighter.</p>
<p>“How everythin’ be goin’ today?” Vol’jin asked with a smile.</p>
<p>“Good,” answered Anduin. “I was just asking Zekhan if we could go surfing.”</p>
<p>“Ya know how to surf?” Vol’jin asked, lifting an eyebrow in surprise.</p>
<p>“No, but I’m a fast learner, and I’m sure Zekhan could teach me,” said Anduin.</p>
<p>“What do ya think, Zekhan? Do ya think ya can teach the King to surf?” Vol’jin asked.</p>
<p>“Aye, Warchief,” nodded Zekhan solemnly.</p>
<p>“Good,” smiled Vol’jin.</p>
<p>“Just be careful,” said Tyrathan. “Surfing is harder than it looks. Also, the trolls may say that they’re going to teach you, but instead they just want to watch you fall in the water.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t,” exclaimed Zekhan in shock.</p>
<p>“I know you wouldn’t, but some would,” said Tyrathan as he glared sideways at Vol’jin.</p>
<p>“Ya looked cute, frustrated dat day,” smiled Vol’jin. “And it was funny.”</p>
<p>“So you admit it! The only reason you took me out there was to watch me fall face first into the water!” Tyrathan accused Vol’jin.</p>
<p>The Warchief started laughing.</p>
<p>Tyrathan narrowed his eyes at Vol’jin and then sprung at him using a move that Anduin recognized as a Shadowpan move. He apparently caught Vol’jin off guard and he stumbled backwards. Tyrathan pressed his advantage and ended up knocking Vol’jin off his feet. Vol’jin landed in the sand on his back, still laughing.</p>
<p>Tyrathan sat on Vol’jin’s chest and leaned down in Vol’jin’s face. “I knew you had an ulterior motive for that.”</p>
<p>“Come on, Tyrathan, let me up,” chuckled Vol’jin.</p>
<p>“No,” said Tyrathan. “Not till you apologize.”</p>
<p>Anduin was sure that if the Warchief wanted to get up, he could simply throw his mate off him. Yet, judging from the look in Vol’jin’s eyes as he grinned up at Tyrathan, it was obvious that he would not do that.</p>
<p>“If ya let me up, I can apologize properly,” said Vol’jin as he ran his hands up Tyrathan’s thighs.</p>
<p>“Are you trying to negotiate, Warchief,” asked Tyrathan.</p>
<p>“Come on, Tyrathan, not in front of da Alliance King,” whispered Vol’jin.</p>
<p>Tyrathan looked over his shoulder. “Zekhan!” he shouted.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” said Zekhan as he jumped back to attention.</p>
<p>“Take the King surfing,” ordered Tyrathan.</p>
<p>“Aye, sir,” said Zekhan as he ushered Anduin away from the scene.</p>
<p>“Now, Warchief, back to that negotiating,” said Tyrathan, turning back to Vol’jin.<br/>——————————————————————————————————————————<br/>Surfing was just as hard as Tyrathan had warned, and Anduin ended up falling off into the water several times.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should stop,” offered Zekhan as he helped Anduin back onto the surfboard. </p>
<p>“I want to keep trying. This is fun,” laughed Anduin.</p>
<p>Zekhan stared up at Anduin in awe.</p>
<p>“Zekhan? Are you okay?” Anduin asked.</p>
<p>Zekhan nodded as he looked away, his ears turning purple. He looked cute, blushing like that. “Ya might get hurt. I suppose to be keepin’ ya out of trouble,” mumbled Zekhan nervously.</p>
<p>Anduin was not sure how to respond. It was sweet that Zekhan was worried about Anduin getting hurt. He also looked adorable, fidgeting nervously around Anduin. </p>
<p>Anduin had already figured out that Zekhan liked him. It was obvious, and Anduin had been waiting for Zekhan to make some kind of move. Yet, he did not. Anduin decided that maybe he needed to be the one to make a move. He smiled and leaned over, kissing Zekhan on the cheek.</p>
<p>Zekhan yelped in surprise. “What did ya do dat for?”</p>
<p>“Because I like you,” answered Anduin.</p>
<p>“But ya be da Alliance King!” Zekhan argued, the purple blush spreading across his face.</p>
<p>“So?” Anduin shrugged.</p>
<p>“It be...it be...,” stuttered Zekhan.</p>
<p>Anduin shut the nervous troll up by kissing him again.<br/>———————————————————————————————————————————<br/>That evening, they returned to the village for supper. Vol’jin and Tyrathan were both waiting for them. The two of them had very pleased expressions on their faces. Anduin figured that their “negotiations” had been successful.</p>
<p>During supper, Anduin spent most of his time discreetly glancing at Zekhan. Every time he did, Zekhan would blush again. At least, Anduin thought he was being discreet until he noticed Tyrathan watching him. </p>
<p>The hunter’s eyes flicked from Anduin to Zekhan and then back again. A small, knowing smile appeared on Tyrathan’s face. Anduin worried that maybe Tyrathan was going to say something, but instead he kept the Warchief distracted so Anduin could continue flirting with Zekhan.</p>
<p>Anduin was certainly going to visit the Echo Isles more often.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>